


A Brother's Love

by yetanotherauthor



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherauthor/pseuds/yetanotherauthor
Summary: It has been a constant throughout his entire life that Madara loves Izuna with all his heart, though the nature of that love has changed over the years.





	A Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Uchiha's Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394080) by [Unquiet_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words). 



“Hey, have you ever been in love?”

Madara lifted one eyebrow and turned to look at the man propped up next to him.

“He asked, sitting naked in my bed.” His voice drawled like a bored narrator and Izuna rolled his eyes with a grin, shoving at his leg before speaking again.

“Oh come on. Sex isn’t love, Aniki.”

Like a bucket of ice dumped over his head Madara felt those words wash over him. This was hardly the first time Izuna had followed him to bed after a soft evening together sitting close on the couch and speaking in low words. After the first time he’d assumed things had changed between them, assumed their relationship to have reached a certain status. It never occurred to him that Izuna might see things a little differently.

He was all too aware of how the effort to keep his sudden devastation from showing on his face would only result in a cold, blank expression but there wasn’t much he could do about it. The only other option was to show openly how badly those words had hurt him.

“It’s getting late, we shouldn’t waste the whole morning in bed like this. We both have things to do today.” Not that he actually had anything important lined up. For once his duties for the day were rather light, which was the whole reason he had indulged himself in a bit of early morning pleasure, enticed as he always was to find that beloved face resting against his shoulder when he woke. But that wasn’t to say he couldn’t find something to fill his time and look busy just to escape this conversation. If Izuna felt none of what he did then there was no way he would be opening up to spill out his own guts.

Not when they would only get stomped on in the process.

Strong hands tried to pull him back down to the sheets but he shook them off easily and reached for the clothes he had discarded on the floor last night. He threw them in the hamper and avoided looking back to the bed as he went to fetch a clean set, refusing to do anything as sappy as burning one last image in to his mind of Izuna, beloved precious Izuna, tangled in the blankets of his own bed, hair mussed and tangled from a rough night followed by a tender morning.

Clearly they had to stop doing this – whatever _this_ was since he had obviously misinterpreted some things. He opened his mouth to say so and then bit his tongue to keep the words inside with a silent reprimand not to be so stupid. Nothing would be more obvious than to make such a statement now after his reaction to Izuna’s question.

Rustling behind him denoted Izuna’s rise from the bed but Madara remained stubbornly faced towards the dresser – until he was so startled by the hands that appeared on his shoulders that the younger man was able to pull him around in the other direction before he recovered. There he found Izuna with an expression so twisted he could only think that his poor brother looked thoroughly ashamed, though Madara hadn’t the foggiest idea what he had to be ashamed about. Had he figured out what Madara’s reaction meant? If that was the case, well, it wasn’t his fault he didn’t feel the same.

“Aniki,” he began quietly. “Do you love me?”

“You know I do,” Madara deflected.

“Ne, and you know that’s not how I meant it. Do you…I mean…I just thought…”

Conceding defeat in a fight it seemed he had already lost, Madara dropped his eyes and looked away. “It seems we miscommunicated, that’s all. You have no need to feel guilty for that. I won’t bother you with it.”

“Bother me? So you- you do love me?”

“Please don’t make me say it,” Madara whispered. He couldn’t count the number of times he had spoken those words and assumed, like an idiot, that Izuna meant them the same way in turn. Curse their clan for being so liberal, so open and accepting of all forms of love. If they had been born to one of the stodgier clans who looked down on these sorts of relationships then they never would have gotten in to this situation.

Just thinking about saying those words the way _he_ meant them and having Izuna say them back with an entirely different meaning, it pulled at his heart in a way that also pulled dangerously at his eyes. He’d always known that Izuna would be the most important person in his life, had known that all the way back in his very first memories, and he supposed he should have guessed that he would attach himself in this way too. The Uchiha curse had always been to love too strongly.

Izuna ducked his head for a moment and Madara thought their conversation over. Now seemed like a perfect time to slip away and begin the process of figuring out how much damage he had just dealt to their close relationship, how long it would take to heal that gap. He hadn’t done more than make a half turn when suddenly there were arms around his neck and lips pressed tightly against his own.

“I’m sorry,” Izuna gasped in to his mouth. “Aniki I’m sorry! I thought…that you were just letting me follow you around like I always have. Nothing seemed different when we weren’t under the covers and I thought that meant you weren’t interested in anything deeper.”

“You…what?” Everything in Madara’s chest paused, dangling on the precipice of sudden unexpected hope. Izuna kissed him again and clutched him tighter.

“I just wanted to know if there was someone else holding your affection, if you accepted me because you couldn’t have them.” His expression twisted again and as the truth slowly dawned Madara finally understood the reason for his shame. “If I had known that Aniki felt the same way…I’m sorry. My question hurt you.”

“So you-. You love me too?” Madara’s voice had never been so small. But the joy in his heart had never flown so high as when Izuna lifted his head with a tiny smile and nodded with gentle motions.

“Of course I love you.”

There was nothing to do with such a magnificent feeling other than to share it. He pulled Izuna close to him and slotted their mouths together with blood thundering in his ears and ecstasy singing through his veins, feeling so light he would not have been surprised to find himself lifted from the ground. Clearly Izuna had no protests to this as he did nothing more than hold tighter and groan softly under the onslaught.

When he felt like he could breathe on his own again Madara allowed his sibling’s heels to touch the floor once more and pulled just far enough away for their gazes to meet. His tender smile was interrupted when Izuna gasped harshly.

“Aniki! Your eyes!”

Later – much later, after they had taken their time over breakfast and passed their morning in easy companionship as lovers do – he was going to enjoy his afternoon rubbing it in to the elders’ faces that the Mangekyo Sharingan could be achieved through joy as easily as it could through loss. Such a strong portent of good things to come could only mean that their clan would prosper in the future.

And Madara would see that future with Izuna at his side, beloved precious Izuna, his partner in every sense of the word.


End file.
